plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent Brostoff
Vincent Brostoff is a character on Plagued, created on December 9, 2010 by Enekappa. Vincent is the second in command of New Haven and said to be the brains behind the group. Personality Everyone who meets Vincent can tell he is kinda laid back, someone who likes to share his thoughts and opinions. He isn't too shy, just enough to make you want more. He is calm, mostly collected, though he isn't afraid to speak up his mind should he find himself foul-played or betrayed, even if it is towards his supperiors; the same can be applied when his morals and beliefs are challenged, though it isn't as intense. Whenever he gets too quiet around people, it is usually a sign he's thinking of something, and it can be related to the events going around him, or topics totally unrelated. When he's asked what he was thinking about, depending on what it was, he might tell what it was or he can improvise something out the blue.This is what most people, if not all people, don't know. He is cold and calculist; if it serves him better, he might as well go for it. While he doesn't give do this when he has people around, should he find himself alone and not doing nothing, he can start to think things up to dangerous levels; speaking to himself can lead to bad conclusions about stuff, and because of that he dislikes being alone, or at least not having anything to do. In this sense mechanics has helped him as he can keep himself busy. Despite this, he has somewhat of a double personality, one that he enjoys, and the other that while being most truthful is the one he likes to keep more at bay and hidden from others. When he reaches the boiling point, he lashes out unloading everything that he repressed against whoever it is that made him mad. Before the Apocalypse, Vincent wasn't much of a Christian despite having been baptized and going to church every Sunday. Now that the Apocalyse has crashed down onto this Earth, he simply doesn't know what to believe. Sure, there are supernatural forces at work, but he simply can't put his finger on it, and that makes his reluctant to accept any theory as more than "likely". If in one hand, God is almighty and created all, then he must’ve set this whole Apocalypse deal, and if not, then he just doesn’t care anymore. The less he thinks about it, the better for himself… and for others. History It was thirty-six years ago that Vincent came to be. He was a lovely baby, and he had the love of his parents. From a tender age, his mom would try to instill him values of honor, friendship and respect, while his father tried to craft him into a man. His entire childhood he would go out with his father out into the woods to hunt; he learned very early how to use a weapon, and like his father before him, he wanted to join the military. It was all pretty, until he joined school. Once in school, he had to deal with bullies, and at first he would push them off, even fight a couple, but his mother disliked it. The first time she found out, she yelled her heart out at him, more out of worry than anger, hoping that he wouldn’t do it again. His father, on his hand, took him out to the woods some more to teach him how to defend himself, and made sure that he knew only to use what he was taught as self-defense. But alas, when one knows how to defend himself, he seeks to defend others, and that was what would happen. Throughout the years, Vince developed into quite the vigilante, protecting kids in his school, up to the point where he pissed the wrong gang and got the beating of his life. Vincent moved after this particular incident, luckily enough. In his new school, in the big city, he was someone a freak, only because he knew how to hunt. Most people didn’t know if they should fear him or love him. Fortunately, he grew to know he didn’t care. However, trouble followed suit as again his need to protect others came into play; but alas, what his parents didn’t know, couldn’t hurt them, and he would go on in his little antics blaming resulting wounds or bruises in physical activities with other teenagers. As he grew though, he would end up fighting less, as kids weren't so stuck up around him anymore after a few years, though some still thought they could handle him. When he went to college, things were totally different. Signing up for Mechanical Engineering, his life went from vigilante to party boy, as parties sprouted everyday everywhere, and Vince was just too happy to obligue; this made him fail his first year, after which he had to focus in order to complete the course. He found himself an interesting hobby though; one of the groups with which he had interacted was a sort of car crazy group, and since Vince liked his very own pick up truck, he was just too happy to get involved. Graduating with excellent grades, he couldn't quite figure where he wanted to work; following in the footsteps of his grandfather, he joined the military. The military life... that brought great difference. A whole 'nother experience and a change of rythem. It took him a while to adapt, but he was determined to go through with it; he had never been much of a quiter, once he started, he simply had to finish it. After the first few months, he was starting to notice the difference; the newly adopted discipline brought him new prespective too, slowly but surely. However, soon would war come and require that Vincent served his country. As he employed all he knew, he had to dig further to know more; it was the only way to keep himself alive. His job more and more became to keep the others at bay, but he always found it more to the point to be done with them. It was a cold survival instinct born out, perhaps, of the fear of dying; curious how he didn't mind other perishing instead of him. It was easy too; the military had quite the gift with words to keep them willing to serve. And he had found his purpose in protecting others, as he always did. Constant improvement meant constant advancement, and the challenges didn't becoem easier; however, never did Vincent's resolve shake or become brittle, as he focused on the job whenever he had to do it, no matter what it was. He was assigned to a special task force after several years... in a cruel twist, his objective became the elemination of others, and he was just terrific at that. Sometimes guilt took over him when he tried to sleep at night; in those times, the sole thought that let him rest at night was that he was doing this all for a greater good. Or so he wished. One of the greatest pillars who held him together was a man who curiously had served under his grandfather just as Vincent served under him now. Vincent will never forget this man. Life took him through many snaky paths, but the greatest challenge came two years ago; in the middle of a mission the whole town they were trying to raze lashed back, as the dead attacked anyone with a beating pulse without the slightest hint of holding back. Making out of it alive with the other three man of his team, they managed to get rescued and returned to US soil. However, life wasn't easier there either; he saw a flaw within the military's approach, and when they laughed at his attempts to make them see what was wrong, he decided he had no time to front desk militaries. Departing the military, he figured it would matter little after this point, and as if irony, he came to realize several months after that he had done best, for most of the military order had fallen. The road was a tough one too; he visited most militarized structures to salvage weapons, ammo and gas, and it was inevitable that he met hordes of lessers, and ocasionally he would meet an Overmind or Reaver. If he was lucky enough, he'd meet a couple of each together, but he was always one step ahead of them, and he made it out alive each time, even if he didn't always vanquish his overpowering enemies. It wasn't 'til recently that he found Safe Haven. Upon joining, they wanted to take his vast collection of weapons, ammo, and his pick up truck; the only way to keep something to himself was to join their own military, which he gladly did, keeping some of his weapons to himself, even if he sacrified most of what he salvaged for Safe Haven's sake. He got himself a corner on the coumpound for him to keep himself active, and it worked as a nice enough workshop for him to do what he did best: come up with ways to kill. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:New Haven